mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Religion
Barvos is host to many religions and beliefs most of which came with the original settlers. This article aims to cover the main religions. Some nations are very religious with a single religion, such as Kanelam. Other countries host a wide diversity of beliefs such as the incountable number of religions originating in Shaderia. Some are completely un-religious. With varying levels of devotion and changing influences it is hard to know what the single most influential religion is, at points in pre-Barvosian history it was likely there were more atheists than theists and polytheists combined. However some religions such as Kanelam, The Table and Gabranthism are noted as being more prominent. A common feature among the majority of religions on Barvos is that each religion has a focus on a specific sacred deity, be it a god, prophet or even The Table. While a lot of followers believe their specific sacred thing to be the one true god/prophet there is a lot of fluidity, many Barvosians are followers of multiple religions and many groups have shared myths and prophets, sometimes in a polytheistic style. In Shaderia for example, The Table is sacred to all despite the diversity of religion, the table is also revered in Aprillia which is typically a more secular and even atheistic society. Another example of this is the ubiquitous reverence of the prophet Sam Birt. Kaneism and Kanelam Kaneism refers to the worship and reverence of Kane , with followers regarding Kane as a god, demi-god or prophet. It is thought that Kane himself imposed these beliefs onto his subjects who were obliged to follow his religion. Kaneism is one of the oldest known religions and is thought to have originated in the early numeral period. Kaneism has historically been one of the main unifying factors in all incarnations of Kaneland, though with Kanes ancient age, incredible power and work of his followers Kaneism has spread beyond the borders of Kaneland much to the dismay of foreign states. In the colonisation of Barvos Kane was originally missing. Some historians believe that this fact might weaken the Kaneish establishment and nation who are unified by the guidance of Kane and responded with radicalisation of the religion and of Kaneland (quite a feat given how radical Kaneland already is) and made adjustments to compensate for his absence. Kaneism at this point became known as Kanelam under the guidance of the Caliph of the Kanelamic state. Kane himself has often taken the time to give guidance to his followers in times of need. Gabranthism Gabranthism follows the compassionate teachings of Gabranth from the Great Book, the holy book Gabranthians now follow in the organisation of The Brotherhood of Gabranth. It is one of the main religions in Shaderia but has also been prominent in other countries particularly in the form of a demonination known as Willism. Willism believes in a god known as Will and believe Gabranth to be his main prophet. The Table Oh boy . Birtism The Birt has been a revered figure in history for a long time, when he appears he is thought to have brought luck and joy to all those he encounters. Sometimes this adoration of the Birt has escalated to religiousity, particularly on Barvos where it is said he performed a miracle where he fed the 5000 with a single chocolate bar. Many families across Barvos hang portraits of the Birt in their homes for luck. The Birth himself, however, is very modest about his power and his gifts and often doesn't like the attention given to him. Willists believe he is a prophet of the god Will. Shadistika The main religion of New Shaderia due to its affiliation with necromancy and bringing creatures back from the dead. It's followers worship Azhul, the fallen Immortal of Life and Death. The religion fractured on Arsinos when King Solomon of Shaderia, one of the main promoters for the Shadistikan religion, was supposedly killed by the ancient, undead Guardians of Azhul. It is said that these guardian's sought to reclaim the powers of Necromancy which Solomon had stolen from the Immortal after killing him with the Celestial dagger which once belonged to Sarakhbet, The Fallen. Many followers, outraged by the lies that they believed Solomon had told, and believing that the entire religion was corrupted, splintered off to create the Azhulian religion. Despite the fact that it's largest following is in New Shaderia, many citizens from the Shaderian Republic of Dawn still follow Shadistika. Other Minor Religions *'Brotherhood of Toasted Enlightenment : '''A well respected group of a select few, speculated to be guardians of the toastervision *'Lunacy': Moon Worship, very decentralised religion *'Perverted Lunatics': Worship of the the mythical Perverted Moon *'Cult of the Moon Cat : Followers worship the moon, which they believe is home to an almighty cat. Largely followed by felines on Barvos, but also has a large following of crazy, single ladies. Most prominent in SRD, but has followers all around in small numbers. *'''Church of the Spiderpig: '''Major religion on Arsions, survivors from the former USP have spread it on Barvos *Foodism (Although Foodism never gained much of a following it is though that there is a small covent of Foody accolytes on the Tacovinas island or Arsinos who have escaped the breaking of the world This is however unconfirmed) Foodism hasn't spread to Bravos but El Gordo can work in mysterious ways. *Azeemism:' The Worship of the musical phophet Azeem. *'Tarvuism: ' *'Treeminders: '''A religion largely centred around areas surrounded by trees. Followers believe that trees give us life and so should be treated with the utmost respect. *Azhulia: Splintering from the Shadistikan religion, members seek to follow the truth behind Azhul's teachings. However, due to the length of the Shadistikan systemised corruption discovering the true way to worship has proven difficult, and even Azhulia has splintered into numerous small sects. Dead Religions *Cult of the Machine God Status unknown/unlisted * * Category:Barvos Category:Religions